the_chasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Labbett
Mark Andrew Labbett is a British television personality best known for his role as a 'Chaser' on the UK and US game shows The Chase (UK) and The Chase (US). He has also appeared in several television quiz shows, and is a regular in quizzing competitions. He appeared in Family Man when The Chase was on in The Man He is voiced By Calum Davidson Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett# hide *1 Career *2 Television appearances **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#The_Chase_UK 2.1 The Chase UK] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#The_Chase_US 2.2 The Chase US] *3 Charity work *4 Quiz ranking *5 Personal life *6 References *7 External links Career[edit source | editbeta] He obtained an MA in Mathematics from Oxford University, a PGCE in secondary education from the University of Exeter, and a CPE & LPC (Qualifications in Law) from the University of Glamorgan.[2] He taught in secondary schools, and worked as a supply teacher in Maths and P.E.[3] Labbett became interested in quizzing when working at Butlins holiday camp, where he supplemented his income with winnings from the quiz machines.[4] His pub quiz team won a weekend inParis in April 2001 after competing in the national competition, Jumbo Quiz.[5] Television appearances[edit source | editbeta] He appeared on Mastermind in 1999, where his specialist subject was the Olympic Games.[6] He appeared again on Mastermind in 2000, with the animated television show The Simpsons as his specialist subject.[7] In 2004 he won £500 on Five's BrainTeaser, and a year later he won £1,500 on BBC One's SUDO-Q.[4] In 2005, he won £16,000 on Millionaire Live, a live version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?''that toured seaside resorts throughout the summer.[4][8] A captain, he led the Welsh quiz team to fifth place in the 2006 European Quizzing Championships.[3] In 2007, he was ranked as the 17th top quizzer in the country.[3] His team, the Rugby Boys, won BBC Four's ''Only Connect in 2009.[9] Other television appearances include The National Lottery People's Quiz (2007) where he came second in the grand final.,[10]Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?,[11]where he won £32,000 and University Challenge.[6] ''The Chase UK''[edit source | editbeta] Main article: The Chase (UK game show) Labbett portrays one of the 'Chasers' in the ITV teatime quiz The Chase, first broadcast in 2009. In the show, his nickname is "The Beast".[12] He stars alongside fellow 'Chasers' Anne Hegerty,Paul Sinha and Shaun Wallace. "He carries himself with all the pomp and majesty of a medieval king who's fully aware that he knows quite a lot more about several things than most people. He's a readymade cult hero likeDavid Dickinson before him, he'll no doubt get his own show within the next couple of years, and he single-handedly elevates the whole thing to a level it wouldn't otherwise deserve. It may not be the perfect daytime gameshow but, thanks mainly to Labbett,The Chase can be horribly watchable entertainment" TV critic Stuart Heritage credits Labbett for the show's success (2010) ''The Chase US''[edit source | editbeta] Main article: The Chase (U.S. game show) In August 2013, Labbett appears as the only 'Chaser' on the US version of The Chase, airing on the Game Show Network where the host (Brooke Burns) says, "Unleash the Beast!" Charity work[edit source | editbeta] He has hosted and participated in several charity quiz nights,[12] such as one in Cardiff in May 2012 for Cancer Research Wales and Velindre Cancer Centre.[13] Quiz ranking[edit source | editbeta] In 2012, Labbett was ranked 81st in the World Quizzing Championships.[14] Personal life[edit source | editbeta] Labbett currently resides in Rotherham, Yorkshire. References[edit source | editbeta] #'^' Mark Labbett Welsh Radio Interview - YouTube #'^' "Biography". Mark "The Beast" Labbett. Retrieved 2012-06-23. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#cite_ref-bbc_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#cite_ref-bbc_3-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#cite_ref-bbc_3-2 c''] "The People's Quiz 2007". BBC. April 2007. Archived from the original on 13 January 2008. Retrieved 2012-06-23. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#cite_ref-lucky_4-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#cite_ref-lucky_4-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#cite_ref-lucky_4-2 ''c] Papworth, Jill (27 January 2007). "Lucky break? Don't leave it to chance". The Guardian. Retrieved 2012-06-23. #'^' Smale, Will (17 April 2001). "PUB QUIZ TEAM IS GIVEN PRIZE GRILLING". South Wales Echo (Western Mail and Echo Ltd). p. 16. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#cite_ref-wm_6-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#cite_ref-wm_6-1 ''b] Hutchinson, Clare (13 October 2009). "'Come on, Paxman, if you think you're hard enough...' says wicked Humphrys ; Questions at 20 paces in quiz duel - and we'll even make it easy for you Humphrys". The Western Mail (Western Mail and Echo Ltd). p. 14. #'^' PRICE, KAREN (6 August 2004). "MASTERMIND ACCUSED OF SELLING OUT IN RATINGS FIGHT". Western Mail (Western Mail and Echo Ltd). p. 10. #'^' Hedge, John Paul (5 September 2005). "Winners walk off with two cars and £16k". Herald Express (Torquay: Herald Express (Torquay)). p. 4. #'^' "NEWSBRIEF". South Wales Echo (Western Mail and Echo Ltd). 1 September 2009. p. 6. #'^' Bjortomt, Olav (23 June 2007). "Your starter for £200,000 (subscription required)". The Times (The Knowledge) (Times Newspapers Limited). p. 33. #'^' Heritage, Stuart (28 June 2010). "The Chase: how to make the perfect daytime gameshow". The Guardian. Retrieved 2012-06-23. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#cite_ref-bristol_12-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Labbett#cite_ref-bristol_12-1 ''b] "Quiz beast appearance". Bristol Evening Post (Bristol United Press). 12 May 2012. p. 19. #'^' "Quiz celebrity to host event". South Wales Echo. 27 March 2012. p. 6. #'^' World Quizzing Championships 2012 - Results External links[edit source | editbeta] *Official website * Mark Labbett on Twitter Category:Chasers in the British version Category:Chasers in the Australian version